Aryan Jones
Aryan Jones, eigentlich Felix Hofer (*1980) ist ein umstrittener rechtsextremer Rapper. Seit 1999 trat er als MC Underground in Erscheinung. Erst 2002 wechselte er zu einem Nazilabel und nennt sich seitdem Aryan Jones, oder auch ,,Der weißeste Rapper aller Zeiten" Aus Respekt zu salafistischen Muslimen kommen in seinen Rap's nie Instrumente vor, da er nach eigenen Angaben für Palästinenser rappt und weiß das Instrumente im Islam haram sind. Er konvertierte bereits 2002 zum sunnitischen Islam. de2(m) (ganz schnell) Umstrittene Texte Nie wieder Deutschland! (1999) Nie wieder Deutschland heißt nie wieder Krieg! Nie wieder Krieg heißt kein Genozid! Deutschland muss sterben, sonst gibts nen Genozid! Arische Kräfte vereinigt im Hass! Verpisst euch aus Deuschland, niemand braucht euren Kack! Deutschland muss sterben, damit wir leben können! Bomber Harris do it again! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/7056813701792.mp3 Euer Land, euer Reich (2002) Beendet das Massaker in Gaza, meine Freunde tut das was man mit Hakennasen tun soll, Vertreibt sie aus eurem Land! Euer Land! euer Reich! euer Land und Reich und Recht! Vertreibt sie von dort, wo sie euch vertrieben haben tut das was man mit Hakennasen tun soll, Euer Land! euer Reich! euer Land und Reich und Recht! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/3769235395166.mp3 Kritik: Dieser Rap von seinem ersten Album ,,Revoloution" ist ein typisches Beispiel für Nazis, die mit Palästinensern sympathisieren, weil beide ein Feindbild teilen: den Juden. Auch Nazi Rethorik kann hier gefunden werden beispielsweise in der Zeile ,,tut das was man mit Hakennasen tun soll New World Order (2008) Der Jude kommt! Mit bringt er die Droge, die Droge der Macht, nach der die Welt! so süchtig! ist. ihr wollt der Welt ein Geschenk bringen? gebt sie ab! gebt sie ab! Ihr wollt der Welt also helfen? gebt sie ab! gebt sie ab! Ihr wollt der Welt keinen! Schaden bringen? gebt sie ab! gebt sie ab! Dann schaff die Juden weg! Dann schaff die Juden weg! die bringen die Droge der Macht! schafft die Zionistenbande weg! Yeah! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/7988265816393.mp3 '''Kritik: '''Mal wieder wird hier offener Antisemitismus gepredigt, auch wenn nach Angaben des Rappers hier nur von Zionisten die Rede ist. Mal wieder wird von einer zionistischen Weltverschwörung geplappert. Der Jude ist mal wieder für alles Elend der Welt verantwortlich. Der Song geht sogar so weit das man Juden abschieben soll (nach manchen Interpretationen ist mit schaff sie weg auch töten gemeint). Systemcrash (2010) Ihr habt zu lange auf die selben Big Bosses vertraut doch jetzt kracht alles zusammen, wie die Twin Tower gesprengt, ihr wollt es nicht kapieren doch sie spielen ein Spiel, sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es seit! ihrem Entstehen krachen sehen! ihr wurdet verarscht wie die Schweine im Stall, wurdet gemestet, gefüttert und voll propagiert, doch sie haben mit euch ganz andere Dinge vor, sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es seit! ihrem Entstehen krachen sehen! wer sie kennt ist ein Big Boss, wer sie fürchtet ist ein Noob, wer weiß wer sie sind gehört zum Rechtsgesind, doch das ist ihnen egal, den sie spielen ein Spiel, wir sollen verleugnen wie sie Jesus verleumden, der Feind der ist kein Muselmann, der Feind der ist kein Jud, der Feind das ist der Zionist, der macht immer ein guten Witz Systemcrash! Alda ich muss mich vorbereiten. Systemcrash! Ach das ist doch nur ein rechter Witz. Die Systemlinge sind verloren in der Apocalyps, doch ich vertrau auf Gott und nur auf Gott, nicht auf Jehova und die dreißig Juden, denn sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es krachen sehen! sie wollen es seit! ihrem Entstehen krachen sehen! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/5470375037557.mp3 Invasion (2015) Yeah, 20.000 Trojaner stehen vor den Toren Germaniens, geflüchtet vor Krieg, Leid und Elend, doch wer hat ihn verursacht diesen Sturm nach Westen? war es die Kriegsmafia und wenn ja wer finanziert sie? meine Brüder und Schwestern heute müssen wir zusammehalten, wir suchen die Verantwortlichen und werden sie verurteilen, auf den Scheiterhaufen werden sie verbrennen. Volksverrat! Volksverrat! gegrillt am Spieß werden sie die Armen bespeisen. Volksverrat! Volksverrat! alte Strafen werden wieder eingeführt. Volksverrat! Volksverrat! Oh, wer wird sie stoppen diese Invasion? Wer wird ihn verhindern diesen Sturm? Sind es die selben die uns diese Scheiße eingebrockt haben? Oh nein! Oh nein! Es ist die A-F-D! Yeah! Antieinheitspartei geeint in der wahren Einheit! viele mögen jetzt denken, sie wollen uns am Arsch doch die wahren Arschlecker haben wir gewählt, die Einheitsfotzen wollen es doch nicht anders als das wir uns spalten, spalten! oder einen, einen! lasst uns doch lieber einen, einen! gegen Krieg! lasst uns doch nicht spalten, spalten! für Zionismus! Yeah, das will doch keiner mehr. wir werden es tun! den Reichstag endlich stürmen! wenn wir es schaffen, schaffen! gegen Krieg! Yeah, Einheitsfotzen ihr könnt uns mal, Fuck Merkel! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/5473747785008.mp3 Der Räuberstaat (2016) Alles kracht zusammen ich kann es schon spühren, diese Rentenkasse ist ein Schneeballsystem, es versorgt dich nicht es beklaut dich nur, denn dieser Staat ist kein Staat sondern ein geschickter Räuber, der sich hier und jetzt als dein Messias ausgibt, er will dein Geld haben und moralisch sein doch ist er nur ein Dieb wie jeder andere auch, hinterm Firmenregister versteckt er seinen Namen, BRD ist ne GMBH, wach mal auf du kleiner Räuber oder ich trett dir in den Arsch, du willst die Leute ficken, fickst dich aber selbst mit EU-Schulden und Systemen die zum Scheiterhaufen verurteilt sind, ihr steckt Milliarden in Griechenland rein, wißt das ihr das nicht zurückbekommt wollt aber die Wohltätigen sein, ihr erhebt Steuern von uns, obwohl wir nichts getan haben, was wollt ihr nur? Sucht euch mal nen Job! ihr steckt unser dreckiges Geld in Israel rein, finanziert den Gaza Holocaust mit all seinem Leid und Elend und regt euch über Flüchtlinge auf! was seid ihr nur für Menschen? ein weiser Mann nennt euch Untermenschen, vielleicht hat er Recht und eure Geschichte ist nur Properganda. ihr werdet von Juden bestochen uns die Lügen zu verkaufen, über Gaza und Warschau, und regt euch über Muslime auf, Muslime tretten euch EU-Bonzen in den Arsch doch ihr wollt ihre Religion verschanden, was seid ihr nur für Menschen? ein weiser Mann nennt euch Untermenschen, vielleicht hat er Recht und eure Geschichte ist nur Properganda. Yeah! https://www.pediaphon.org/~bischoff/radiopedia/mp3/1042025096985.mp3 '''Kritik: '''Hier wird zumindest Holocaustleugnung angedeutet, wenn auch nicht klar benannt. Zumindest werden hier mal wieder die Juden als typisches Feindbild genannt und die Muslime als die eigentlichen guten benannt.